The longest journey
by Cronous
Summary: Runaterra is a magical yet merciless world that is something a certain young man will have to learn for himself as he travels through the continent of Valoran in a search for his own identity and humanity. From Demacia to Noxus he will meet the champions of this world and learn to overcome many obstacles as he tries to hold on to what little he has, join him in this tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow reader! i've been a fan of league of legends since pretty much the end of season two and as much as i like the MOBA format of the game itself what has actually made me stick to it so hard is the lore behind it all (even if Riot is kind of ambiguous with it) and in this story i'd like to explore the world in the best way posible along with the champions of the game.**

 **All rights reserved to Riot games i don't own anything from league of legends etc etc etc don't sue.**

The sand shifted as two metallic boots tried to make their way up the colossal dune leaving behind a trail of footsteps that lost themselves in the horizon, the wearer of the boots a tall figure shrouded in a dark tattered cloak struggled with each step under the relentless run. The Traveler let out a sigh of frustration mixed with tiredness when he finally reached the top of the dune, he'd hoped to find a settlement or signs of life other than his but all he saw was sand, he fully scanned the horizon to no avail all while the infinite dessert seemed to glow brighter under the cloudless high noon sun.

The figure stood atop of the dune pondering on what his next move should be when a sudden breeze sent sand towards the traveler's hooded face, he instinctively tried to block it with an armored hand only for it to grace a hard and smooth surface where his face was suppose to be.

" _A mask? Why am I wearing a mask?"_

That was just another question for the pile along with: ¿why was he in this desert? ¿why was he wearing armor? And… who was he? All of them were questions he had no answer to. All he could remember was waking up in the in the night in the middle of the infinite desert with no recollection whatsoever of himself, he knew he was a human he knew he was male and young but there was nothing else, no exact age no name he couldn't even picture his own face. He shook his masked head, he had to put his worries aside from now and focus on the matter at hand if he didn't find a way out of the desert amnesia would be the last of his problems.

The masked traveler slid down the massive dune he had to move on even if he really didn't know where to head he had to at least try after all dying in the desert would never give him the answer to his questions. His trek through the deep sand was uneventful until a strong current of wind forced him to look up from the ground to find the horizon had drastically changed now it seemed as if an impossibly large wall was moving towards his location.

" _No, not a wall…. it's a storm_ "

The Traveler stood his ground as best as he could when the front of the sandstorm hit him, the force of the wind and sand was so great it almost knocked him off his feet. The cloudless sky was swallowed by the moving sand along with everything around him, each step he took required an even greater effort as the wind tried to constantly force him back sure he could just go along with the wind but that would only send him back to the part of the desert he'd come from, he had to press on.

Normally sand traveling at such high speeds would have torn any exposed flesh off a man's limbs but he didn't need to worry about that, all the sand bounced off the plate armor he wore beneath the tattered cloak, luckily the thing wasn't very heavy the many metal plates it was composed of were thin and light but placed in a way they would cover most of his body and limbs even the breast plate which was the largest piece barely weighted him down, he would have said it was a fancy work of armor but the rusty and withered state it was in didn't help his opinion, he might not know where the armor of him came from but he was thankful he had it now.

Time passed and the sand storm didn't seem to be dying down but as hard as the wind was the traveler actually preferred its breeze to the scorching heat of the sun, it gave him enough strength to keep him on his feet. The sand kept bouncing off the mask as he looked forward, if he hadn't felt it he would have never guessed he had thing on as it didn't obstruct his vision in anyway something quite handy for his current situation as he would have never been able to see where he was going otherwise. The wind picked up even more speed as he went on slowing his advance to a crawl and making his cloak flap violently in the wind, that's when he heard a loud *SNAP* and felt as if a previously unnoticed weight was thrown into wind.

He looked behind himself only to see a long and thin looking object fly off his back and ram itself in the sand, the wind had snapped something off his back. He slowly headed back to inspect the object which seemed to struggle against the wind too, like a flag post on a windy day. His armored hand grasped the end of the object before the storm could take hold of it once again. A sword, the object was a blade that had been strapped to his back! At first sight it seemed like it was quite the master piece just like the armor, for what he could see it had many ornaments that decorated the hilt some even going up snaking across the blade decorating it with dark outlines and a crystal adorned the hilt and separated it from the blade, it must have been beautiful in its prime but now rust covered most of its withered surface and many of the fine ornaments broken or bent and the crystal had blackened by the elements. He traced the edge of the blade with the withered leather of his gauntlets; it was as dull as it looked the tip barely able to pierce through the leather of his hands.

"Useless" he muttered as the thought of discarding the sword crossed his mind.

"But then again…" he played with sword a little slicing through the strong air currents, the feeling of its weight in his hand gave him a sense of strength and familiarity… he couldn't discard it.

He held on to the sword with his left hand as he kept his hood on with his right as he braved the storm, the feeling of the weapons weight gave him more confidence of his journey even if he didn't know here he was really going or what he was supposed to do.

Finally the storm died down and the sand in the air began to settle back into the desert once again until it seemed as if the huge storm had never actually happened, the Traveler looked up at the sky it was already getting dark more than half of the sun had already settled in the horizon and there was still no sign of civilization.

"Tough luck, I need to find a place to rest for the night at least. Tomorrow I'll continue my journey hopefully I'll find other people… otherwise…" he didn't want to think of that possibility, he had no food or water at hand and his throat already felt as dry as the sand itself, he wouldn't last much longer in this place " _supplies must haven't been my specialty I guess… whoever I was_ "

He was going to settle at the base of a dune when he noticed something odd in the distance a large form seemed to break the even horizon of sand way in the distance. He couldn't see what it actually was but if he could see it from so far away it had to be incredibly big. He hesitated to move, his body pleading him to rest as his skin ached due to the sun and his muscles throbbed painfully it was a long shot but he had nothing to lose as far he was concerned.

His body waddled tiredly through the sand as he made his way towards the thing in the horizon he couldn't quite see what it was yet but he could now be certain that it actually existed as it became more defined and colossal as time passed, night had finally settled and the air had become as cool as the blue light of the full moon that now illuminated the desert.

The traveler's eyes squinted behind the mask, trying to make out what the formation was until the image finally became discernible, it was a large rocky column or mountain of sorts that rose out of the sands and towards the sky. His hopes came crashing down inside him, he had hoped it was a city or a settlement at least a place where there were more people.

" _At least it the only thing besides sand I've seen all day_ " he kept walking towards the rock formation even if it was uninhabited it was a good shelter for him to spend the night in.

The traveler suddenly stopped in his tracks having caught a glimpse of something atop of the pillar, he used his hands to focus his vision on the top of the rocky formation until he saw it again a light! A faint red and orangey hue seemed to radiate from the top of the mountain!

His slow advance turned into a jog as his body refilled with new found energy which only grew as the light atop of the rocky pillar became brighter. Fire, he was almost certain that was the source of the light.

"…And where there is fire there is people, there HAS to be"

Too focused on his objective the traveler never noticed the moving lump of sand that had been stalking him for a while now, it was as if something was swimming beneath the sand rippling its surface and creating an artificial dune that moved a few meters behind the traveler as it followed his footsteps, becoming higher and higher as the creature beneath became more aware of the movements of its prey.

The traveler ears picked the sound of shifting sands to his right and his gaze turned right to the source of the sound giving him barely enough time to avoid the wall of sand that was rushing towards him. He jumped as far as his tired feet could carry him and dove face first into the sand feeling as his feet barely graced the attacking dune, he quickly stood up adrenaline rushing thought his body because of the sudden attack. He saw as the artificial dune head various meters away until its march halted, he could not see what lay below the sand but he felt a deep sense of dread.

" _I may have amnesia but I'm sure that dunes don't do that on their own_ "

He grabbed the handle of the old sword with both hands and pointed it at the thing hoping the threat would scare it away whatever it was, there was along moment of silence in which the traveler felt ridiculous for pointing a dull blade to a dune. He was about to lower his guard when the sand started to fall off the dune as it rose higher revealing what truly laid beneath to the now panicking traveler.

A fin like appendage covered in a thick purple chitine armor made itself visible, energy seemed to pulse though its dark violet hide and suddenly it charged at him, the traveler didn't hesitate and used the rush of adrenaline to power his feet through the sand as fast as he could making a mad dash for the base of the colossal rock column which laid ahead. He was covering large amounts of ground by the second but the 'thing' for a lack of a better word seemed to be gaining on him no matter what.

Just a few meters away from his objective the traveler saw an opportunity, the ground around the pillar formation seemed to be made of rock if he could get there the thing would surely be unable to follow him beyond the sand. Air rushed in and out of his lungs as he pressed his aching legs to go faster than what he thought possible, from the side of his vision he could see the thing occasionally catching up to him and beginning to approach him from his left it was about to touch him forcing him to run even more out of desperation until his feet finally hit the rocky platform which surrounded his objective.

" _Safe…_ " he though as he looked at where he thought the creature had stopped, only to find the thing still rushing thought the sand.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING!? ITS GONNA CRASH_ "

But just as the appendage was a few meters away from the rocky base it submerge into the sands completely seemingly disappearing, but the traveler's respite was not long lived as the sand at the edge of the rocky base suddenly exploded as the creature beneath dove out like a sea monster jumping out of the water.

" _FUCK_ " that was all that crossed the traveler's mind as he resumed his mad sprint, he reached the base of the pillar which seemed to be made of gigantic boulders which surrounded the large rock column. Without a second though he began to climb the boulders as fast as he could, the higher he was the safer he'd be from the beast.

*RHAAAAAAGHIII*

The unworldly roar pierced through the traveler, he didn't want to look back he knew he shouldn't but he still did. Monstrous was the only word that could describe the thing, bigger than a house the monster stood probably eight meters tall its bulk eclipsing the moon behind it, the chimerical creature seemed to be a mix of animal and insect resembling the former the most as large plates of chitine armor covered its enormous body and arms. The Traveler could see large claws at the end of each of its three fingers strong enough to rip even a building apart, the monsters legs were almost like a centipede six relatively small insect like legs three on each side stood along its elongated abdomen which ended in a large armored tail but the worst part was its face if you could call it that, a split lowered jaw filled with razor sharp fangs that dripped with death topped by an eyeless chitine covered head made the thing seemed as if it was looking at nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"HELP!"

The words rushed out from the traveler's mouth, it was a scream of pure and instinctive fear that resonated through the entire night air as the traveler kept trying to climb towards the top of the pillar but the boulders were out sizing him too much and even if he made it to the pillar there was no visible way for him to climb to the plateau. He looked back at the creature and his body froze it had already crawled to the base of the boulders and was now trying to reach him, one of its gigantic arms swooped just past him as it attempted to grab him.

"Is this it? Dying like an amnesiac…" he whispered to himself just as the creatures arm rose in front of him, it was going to smash him carve his corpse into the rock.

The arm slammed down with all the force the creature could muster sending rubble up into the air and cracking the boulders into pieces but not before its prey dove out of the way missing the fatal blow by milliseconds but the force of the impact was too high and his body was hurled into the air as if hit by a blast wave.

He landed on his side and skittered though the rocky ground a few meters his cloak tearing and ripping but his body was protected from the friction by the plated armor.

*RHAAAAAAGHIIIGHHH*

The monstrosity let out another piercing scream, this one tainted with frustration and rage her prey had played her around too much and now she was going to give it a gruesome death… when it could pinpoint its location again.

He began to stand up, the adrenaline in his body covering up most of the tiredness and pain.

" _There is no way I can escape this thing! It's hopeless_ " the though resonated in the traveler's head, he had no mastery with the sword so fighting was out of the question on top of that his only weapon was not even apt or cutting bread! The creature was going to get him and kill him, he looked up at the mesa atop of the pillar it was his only hope and it was so painfully close yet so far, it's then he saw them they were too high above to distinguish them correctly but they had to be people there were people at the top of the rock column! many of them holding what seemed to be torches the Traveler could even hear shouts and voices coming from atop.

He grasped his sword which he had held on to for dear life and stood battle ready, if he was going to go down he would do so with a struggle not shaming himself in front of these people.

The blind beast sniffed the air pinpointing the scent of her prey but there was something else…. it smelled fire and more food, but they were too far unlike her little prize at the moment, her head snapped into the direction her prey stood in and she rushed towards it.

For its massiveness the monster moved too fast, two cyclopean arms crashed just where the he had been standing a few seconds ago cracking the rock and making the whole ground shake but he had to control himself fear would only get him killed now, the traveler raised his sword and brought it down on of the creatures arm the first strike bounced off the chitine making his body tremble but he quickly recovered his composure and attempted a second strike but with the same results, by this time the beast had become aware of his futile attacks and it used its massive arm to sweep the ground where he was standing, the attack was unavoidable and even as he tried to defend himself with his sword the strike sent him flying into one of the boulders at the base of the pillar.

"Don't sleep don't sleep!" repeated the traveler to himself, his armor had taken a lot of the blow but not enough he felt as if his insides had been punched individually and put back inside him he didn't have the strength to get up any more or so he thought when he looked up and saw something that gave him enough will power to move again, the monstrosity's arms crashed where he had been sprawled on and his body was again sent skittering through the ground.

He groaned and huffed as he stood up once again but he was halted when his head bumped into something he looked up and realized just where he had ended up in. His eyes widened in surprise beneath the mask, he was just below the beast… it massive fame shrouded the sky from his view.

" _This is it… this is my chance to kill this thing!..._ " he then remembered how his sword just bounced off the creature's body and felt rage and despair " _no, I can't do this, it'll just anger it even more_ " his shoulders slumped all he could do was hope the thing would not find him or at least give him a quick death.

*RHEEEEEEIIIIIIHHH*

The creature's shrieks filled the night air once again, but he could sense these were different these were screams of pain.

*clunk*

An object hit the floor right beside him and rolled under the beast over to him he picked the thing up " _a torch? How did it…_ "

*clunk*

More torches began to fall from the sky accompanied by a hail of arrows, the people up there they were helping him! The monster let out another shriek of toward her attackers.

" _This is my chance!_ " inspired by the people's attack the traveler grasped his sword with both hands, the things armor wasn't perfect it was impartial it exposed some of its hide to allow mobility almost like his own armor, he just had to find one of those spots and preferably In a vital spot that was his only chance " _there!_ " in the creature's belly a thick line ran across the plates that covered it, he wasted no time and using his whole body for impulse he jabbed the blade into the opening.

" _¿what if the blade is too dull? ¿what if it just bounces off?"_ thoughts of failure filled his head for a split second.

"Then I'll just need more strength" he answered himself.

The blade struck the creature's hide and almost a meter of the metallic blade tore its way into the monster's insides until his hilt hit the monsters flesh, blood began to spray from the wound and stain his hands and robes in a dark purple.

"For a creature this big I will need more than that!" he brought the blade out a little and using it for leverage he began to carve his way up the creature's flesh in-between the chitine plates tearing and widening the wound making more blood spray out along with the foul moist stench from the creature's insides.

The monster finally reacted it howled in pain and swung one of its arms at its attacker, the traveler was still holding on to the sword when the massive fist hit him. Everything went in slow motion as he saw the fist connect with his right side, he felt the force of the impact travel his body and heard the snapping of bones inside him as he was then sent flying various meters away from the creature, he fell on his back the blade still clutched by his left arm.

His vision turned blurry and red as the pain began to grow inside his body, he mustered the strength to raise himself using the sword as leverage, but the pain became overwhelming and he fell to his knees, the monster roared at him and threatened to haul its self towards him but as it took a step towards him it too staggered and fell. He only got a glimpse of the wound he had inflicted but it was enough to tell him he had managed to wound it badly, when he had been swatted away by the creature he had held on to the sword and that had cause the blade to tear out violently from the inside of the monster, widening the gash that he had made in what he thought as the behemoths 'abdomen'

The thing clutched its wound and let out a clicking sound along a low roar before turning away and diving back into the sand leaving a trail of purple blood as it did, he was victorious! He had seized the opportunity that luck had given him and he had defeated the monster… but at what price? The grip on his sword began to loosen itself as he took a glimpse of himself, his right arm had been turned into a pulpy mess and felt his rib bones displaced from the force of the attack… he was in a much worse state than the creature.

He fell backwards as his last strength gave away, his vision had begun to blur and darken because of the internal damage to his body and exhaustion. The last thing he saw before blissful unconsciousness took him was a platform of something descending from the mesa towards him.

* * *

He wished he would dream of something even if it was a nightmare but at least something to tell him from his past life but all that came to him where incoherent images of him in the desert, just memories of his journey that presented themselves in dream like fashion until a certain sequence caught his attention: he was looking at himself, tall cloaked and donning that rusted old armor but he was hoodless allowing him to see the mask on covering his face.

It was simple but gave off an unnerving sense of dread, the mask was smooth and flat for the most part except for two small holes positioned over the eyes which gave it a sense of hallowedness, the other remarkable features on the mask was a large carving that occupied most of the thing's surface, it began as a line from the middle top and passed in-between the 'eyes' seemingly splitting it in two before it split into three upside down V's which spread evenly over the where the mouth was supposed to be, The traveler did not recognize the symbol so it made the thing more ominous than it already was. Various small carvings were etched into the mask's surface but they had almost been wiped with the ages, he tried touching the mask but just as he was about to the world around him blacked out and he felt himself falling into an abyss.

He gasped as his eyes snapped open feeling the vertigo of the dream coursing through his just awakened body, he stayed laying wherever he was for a few minutes until he felt his body calming down again. He looked up and almost let out another gasp when he saw the mask looking down at him as it hung on the wall his bed was closest to ominously looking at him with its small and dark eye sockets.

" _Looks just like in the dream_ "

He raised himself and looked around the room he was in. It was all empty save for the cot he was sleeping on and a bowl filled with water and a poorly made wooden door from which all the light in the room came in from. He pushed his feet off the cot only to find the floor was made of dirt but this didn't surprise him, what actually surprised him was to see his actual feet and not the metal boots of the armor, pale white feet with long bony fingers…actually his whole legs looked very thin and malnourished.

The nameless traveler stood up and took off the white robe which covered his body and screamed at the sight of his own body: pale, hollow and malnourished everywhere his arms thorax and feet. He looked more like a corpse than a man barely any muscle could be seen beneath the skin that tightly clung to his bones… he didn't like, it not at all.

He quickly reached for the bowl of water and brought it up to his face level, as the water surface cleared his features became more defined, short brown hair accompanied by thick eyebrows and deep eyes of the same color along with a well-defined nose composed his young face but his skin like the rest of his body was unnaturally pale and gaunt. He then noticed a final thing, his right arm it was whole! What's more HE was whole!… his right arm was untouched last time he'd seen it had been crippled into a bloody pulp and now his entire body seemed as if nothing had happened.

" _Healed… but how? And by who?"_

He was too concentrated to hear the door opening only realizing someone was in the doorway when they dropped a wooden tray on the floor and ran off giving off feminine shrieks, the traveler looked at himself …yeah he would have probably done the same if he saw a tall naked man hunched over a bowl of water.

He gulped down most of the water put on the white robes once again and headed for the door, he was momentarily blinded by the sun which shone brightly in the sky but his vison became adjusted to the light and he could finally see where he was, the ground was made of rocks and soft brown dirt and seemed to be spread around in various directions before ending in a cliff, the traveler paid closer attention to this detail.

"No way…" he mused when he saw the infinite desert far below at the bottom of the cliff, he was actually atop of the rocky pillar! The pillar he had seen the other night! The sight was just breath taking seeing desert and sky spread in all directions from the top of the mesa was something mesmerizing and new to him.

His sightseeing was interrupted by the sound of voices in the distance, a few meters away from the hut he had woken up in rose a village of white buildings with curved walls and roofs. The traveler took one last glance at the desert below and headed towards the village. It wasn't a big place by any means, made from about fifteen or so houses which were arranged in a cross shaped fashion all the building made of the same thick clay walls that were painted in white, it was a pretty looking place but it was small too small. He arrived at the center of the village the cross section of the only two streets where a large and well adorned well sat painted white like the other houses but also decorated with carvings of animals and crops.

" _Probably the only water source in miles_ "

His walk finally came to an end when he realized people were actually looking at him, men and women in robes of various colors and decoration began to leave their houses and surrounded him as they whispered to themselves in a language he could not comprehend.

He hadn't really thought this through, these people didn't seem to speak his language… whatever it was he spoke, and so far his first impression hadn't been the most appropriate. He waited a few seconds until the murmurs died down a little and he could actually make himself be heard.

"EHEM!" everybody went silent as he loudly cleared in throat to gain their attention, he then raise a hand and waved at them slowly

"Ehm… hello! im sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you, I was lost in the desert when I found your village I know you must have many questions for me but trust me I have many more"

There was silence, the traveler scanned the crowd for any visible response but there was none " _well this is awkward_ " he realized he was the only young man in the large crowd of people that had gathered around, the ages here varied from thirty to eighty or something only a few kids made up the populace.

He was going to give it another shot when a booming voice spoke from within the crowd in the strange language and seconds later an old man made his way out of the crowd, the man was completely bald except for a the long and thin white beard that almost reached the ground his toasted skin full of wrinkles and two green eyes that showed great vitality.

The man grabbed the traveler's hands with his own and spoke.

"Welcome young man, welcome. We do not find you visit an inconvenience no no no, it's actually the other way around" the man's words were all comprehensible although he spoke with some with difficulty trying to hold back his strange accent and to pronounce the words correctly it was clear this wasn't his native language but none the less the traveler was shocked and happy to find there was someone he could communicate with.

"Come come as relieved as we are that you've woken up we have many questions to ask you" the traveler did not protest as the old man guided him to one of the buildings in the village and away from the dispersing crowd of people.

"My home is your home" said the old man as he motioned him to enter on of the large clay houses, to the traveler's delight the interior was cool and damp compared to the outside heat unlike the hut this place actually looked alive, a small clay chimney sat at the corner of the room which was littered with various cushions and pillows that scattered atop a great rug which bore many designs and symbols and covered most of the floor.

The old man passed him an old cushion and motioned him to sit down as he struggled to lower his elderly body, the traveler sat down and watched as the man grabbed a kettle that sat on the rustic stove and poured a green liquid into two clay cups.

"Here have a drink, this will invigorate you"

"uhm… I'm ok thank you" said the traveler as he waved the offer away.

"heheh I insist" said the old man "it's not poison if that's what you are thinking it's just politeness"

The traveler caved in and took the warm cup, he swirled the liquid around for a bit before taking a long sip and downing the whole thing in one go.

*Ahhh* the traveler let out a sight of refreshment, as the minty and bittersweet flavor of the drink settled in him.

"What is this beverage?" asked the traveler his voice filled with genuine curiosity.

"It's a mixed herb tea, brought straight from the Kumungu jungle or at least that's what I was told I just bought it from a caravan"

"Kumungu jungle…" said the traveler out loud, there was a location he didn't recognize probably something he should get used to until he could remember something if he ever did.

"So tell me… what is your name?" asked the old man as he served themselves more of the bittersweet drink.

The traveler's head quickly rose in surprise, there it was the question he had asked himself since he had recollection of, what was his name? He had tried to remember but nothing came to his mind something he did not like, being a man without a name was not a good feeling it was just shameful.

"I… I don't have one, or I did but… it's not there" the old man raised an eyebrow at him, skepticism written in his entire face he would need to explain himself better.

"It's as strange as it sounds, if I had a name in the past I can't recall it now…actually I can't recall anything I just…. I just know that I woke up in a desert"

"No recollection? You mean no memories?… and wandering so far into the _Sai,_ you should explain yourself a little better"

The traveler nodded, it was a crazy story he didn't hate the old man for not believing him he barely did himself.

"The first thing I remember is finding myself walking through the desert wearing an armor I did not recognize and wielding that dull blade, from then I just walked aimlessly through endless dunes until I finally got here and then…" images of the fight with the creature rushed through his head.

"…and then you were attacked" finished the old man for him "and by a Xer'sai of all creatures"

The traveler simply nodded even though he didn't know what a _xer'sai_ was, except for a hulking mass of teeth and rage.

The old man stroke his beard, pondering at the situation presented to him.

"You know I was tasked to question you by my people…" began the old man "They wanted to know who you were where you hailed from and most importantly… if you were a threat to us and if we should expel you from our home…" fear filled the traveler at the words of the old man he was being analyzed and so far his story wasn't very convincing, if they forced him back into the desert he might not be as lucky as he had been last time.

"But!" the old man's voice dragged the traveler out from his worried thoughts "If you really don't know remember anything then all my questions would be meaningless as you could not answer any of them… by me you can stay as long as you don't threaten us"

The traveler let out a sigh of relief feeling as worries partially dissipated.

"Thank you, thank you so much I know my story isn't credible in the least and I wish I could prove it to you somehow but there is nothing I can do"

The old man nodded as he handed him a cup of the warm tea "I know I know, that's why I won't ask" they both drank silently.

"Hey, I don't know my name but can I have yours at least?"

"Oh where are my manners" said the old man "Of course you can! My name is Abraham Karim but most people here just call me Karim, a pleasure to meet you… oh"

The traveler dismissed the last part and kept asking.

"Well you see, I know this is probably asking for a lot but could you tell me who am i?"

"My My, I don't think I can answer such an existential question" replied the old man jokingly.

The traveler chuckled too but pressed on.

"Not in that sense, I know that I have no name but tell me what kind of man do I seem to be?"

"ahh I see" the old man shifted his body and got closer to him, analyzing him from head to toe "well by your face and body I'd say you are at least twenty years old maybe even more but…" the old man grabbed one of his bony arms "look at this boy how can you be so skinny!? What kind of eating habits did you have?! You look like a corpse! But… beyond that you look like a good man"

The answer pleased the young man, he didn't know what kind of person he'd seem to others but hearing him being called a 'good man' was the best possible outcome he had imagined.

"You truly don't know anything eh?" said the old man as he served them the last of the tea that remained in the kettle "not even about the world?"

"Like I said nothing rings a bell, not even that Kumungu jungle was it?"

Karim stroke his beard thoughtfully once more, if this man knew nothing of the world he could be the one to tell him about Valoran it would be almost like when he'd tell stories to his children back in the day " _ramble like people of my age_ "

"Say… wouldn't you like me to fill you in about the world?"

Interest and surprise sparked in the traveler's brown eyes.

"YES!...ehm I mean of course"

The Karim grinned at the travel's excitement, it was just like his children when they him to tell them stories. He passed the young man a second cushion.

"You better make yourself comfortable there is a lot to tell"

Karim spoke for several hours explaining everything in the most detailed way he could as most old men liked to do and the traveler listened to everything with his full attention trying to take in all the important things the man could tell him about this world that seemed so new and alien to him. Karim spoke of his land Shurima the country they were currently in, he explained how most of it was ruled by the relentless desert sands and cities and settlements were scattered through the region with some people even resorting to nomadic life, he himself had once been a traveling merchant but he had settled in the town once he got married.

"But if the desert is so cruel to your people why do you stay here? Why no find other places?"

"Shurima wasn't always like this we… we were great once a true empire whose cities rose up in the sand conquered the desert or so say the tales, I think we stay because we feel we can rebuild Shurima to be great once again" the old man spoke with a tone of pride and longing.

The traveler nodded and allowed the old man to continue his depiction of the world, explaining how Valoran their continent was divided in various city states that ruled most of the land, from Noxus the dark and prideful bastion of strength and their counterpart the righteous Demacia which seemed to be always at the verge of war, from the advanced and twisted Zaun to the inventive Piltover and from the frozen wastes of the Freljord to the Mystical Ionia. He also explained the magical forces that existed on the world and how many were able to use them to heal fight or create. Images of an immense world coursed through the traveler's mind he who knew nothing could only imagine seeing those incredible lands the old man spoke of: frozen mountains, endless valleys of trees and rocks, lush jungles and towering mountains… they all seemed so unreal.

Hours passed and the day became night, the traveler sat in front of Karim looking at the reddish sky through a small window behind him picturing the world that lay beyond, he let out a long sigh " _Runeterra… where do you hold my answers?_ "

Karim looked in the direction of the window too and noticed the how late it had become who knew how long they had been to talking for. The old man's doubts about the traveler diminished, he had sat through the long explanation of the world and had paid genuine attention to everything he said something that should have been hard to fake for so long even he had become exhausted by his own ramblings.

*Ehem* Karim cleared his throat to gain the youth's attention.

"I think that is all I can tell you, you have exhausted my knowledge about the world I'm sorry"

"Ohh don't worry you have told me a great deal already" despite the traveler's words Karim saw a faint flash of disappointment on his pale face, he understood if he too was in his situation he would also like to gain as much knowledge as possible from the world.

The old man slowly stood up as his bones popped from being in the same position for too long.

"It's late already, we will keep talking tomorrow but for now I welcome you to Ahash my home and also yours at least for the time being"

The traveler stood up and shook hands with the man, he too was feeling tired.

"Ahh before I forget!" the old man said as he signaled the young man to wait as he reached for what seemed like a pile of clothes and grabbed two grey sacks one much larger than the other.

"I believe this belongs to you" Karim handed him the large sac which the traveler opened immediately, it was his armor! Albeit it was completely disarmed its various metal plates clunk in the bag as puzzle pieces.

Karim saw the traveler's face of surprise and joy turn into one of disappointment and horror.

"Apologies, it was taken off in a rush and no one knew how to put it back together but I suppose you can place it together in time… I hope"

But the traveler wasn't listening to him instead he was more focused on the handle that stood out of all the rusty plates, it was his sword. He placed the bag on the floor and withdrew the blade that had saved his life, it was the same dull useless sword.

" _How in the world did this thing actually cut the monster's hide?"_

The old man passed him the second bag which was filled with bread and dried fruits.

"Your armor is quite the thing, finely crafted and deceptively light don't let the rust discourage you it can still be sold for quite the sum wish I could say the same for the sword" said the old man.

"What?! Are you crazy? These are the only things that can help me find who I am! I can't just let them go for some coin"

The old man just laughed at his response.

"It was a joke you don't have to take me seriously"

The traveler grabbed both bags as he shook his head and headed off outside but stopped at the doorway.

"Say Karim… what was your first name?"

"Abraham, why?" replied the old man.

"Abraham…" the traveler let the sound of the name roll around in his head, he liked it.

"Then that will be my name too"

"Wait… are you saying you want to borrow my name?" asked the old man.

"Well I do need one and what would be more fitting than borrowing from the first person I've 'met'?"

The old man opened his mouth ready to dismiss the idea of a stranger using his name for himself but then thought better of it, What harm could it do?

"The hell with it… you've earned it after driving off the Xer'sai, Abraham"

Abraham smiled in return, finally a name it might not be his real one but… it was a start.

"Thank you Karim… oh and thank you for healing me too" said the Abraham raising his right arm.

The old man simply nodded waved him goodbye. As Abraham left Karim simply stood thinking as the room finally darkened as the night settled itself, three days only three days had passed since the day they brought him up into the village the stranger's wounds were suppose to be lethal and they didn't posses the magic or the knowledge necessary to save him, Karim himself had branded him a dead man… until his bones began to move themselves into place and the ragged sinew began to close itself. Had he actually done right?

" _I can only hope and trust_ " he thought to himself as he headed to the second floor of his home.

* * *

Light poured into the hut through the poorly made wooden door that barely managed to stay closed revealing food crumbs and bits of dried fruits scattered through the floor and pieces of armor that laid against a wall, on the corner of the room was the only other thing in the room a decrepit cot in which held a sleeping figure that began to shift and move as soon as the rays of light touched it. Abraham forcefully opened his eyes dragging himself from the unpleasant slumber staring down at him like the other day was the mas that still hung on the wall.

He let out a silent curse as he remembered his previous night not only had he wasted time trying to piece the armor back together as he devoured and tasted the food inside the bag Karim had given him, and the small amount of sleep he did get was plagued with what could only be described as unsettling and surreal images and scenarios, almost like a fever dream, needless to say he hadn't really gotten to rest.

Abraham opened the door of the hut and was momentarily blinded by the sun's light, it was early dawn but the sun already shone brightly in the horizon lighting the landscape below and beginning to warm the cool morning air. Abraham headed towards the village which began a couple of dozen meters away from his hut, he could see other people exiting their homes and walking the two small streets. He had nothing to do with them for all he knew he could stay in the village until he figured out what to do but that was something he was unable to do, he had promised himself to help the villagers out in some way he had promised himself not to lay back and do nothing as that was all he could do right now, nothing.

People adult men and women noticed his presence as soon as he reached village and began whispering to each other like the day before Abraham simply waved at them as he searched for the old man's house.

*knock knock*

It took various minutes and various knocks on the door for Karim to finally open up, his barely opened eyes and his gruff and disorganized beard were signs he had clearly just woken up.

"Good morning Karim" saluted Abraham politely as he held back a laugh at the man's appearance.

"Oh uhm… Abraham" the name came out almost as a question but Abraham ignored it.

"What do you need at this time in the morning?" the tired Karim cut right to the chase.

"Well after yesterday's talk you welcomed me to your Ahash your village and if I'm a resident here shouldn't I be helping at a task or something, I won't accept no for an answer I may not have my memories but I can't stand back and let you people work"

Karim nodded as he scratched his beard, he had planned to give the young man a job later that day but if it was a job what he wanted then who was he to say otherwise? After all every working hand was a welcomed addition in Ahash.

The old man led them to the side of the village opposite to where Abraham's room was and where other people seemed to be heading to also. The boy's eyes widened in surprise when he saw not the dry rocky dirt that covered the top of the mesa of Ahash but green rows of plants that extended themselves until the border of the plateau.

" is this possible… a garden? In the middle of the desert!?"

"heheh you could call it that" laughed Karim "but thats far from it, we didn't take Ahash as our residence only because it was far above the ground and the dangers of the desert, we built Ahash here because of the small oasis that was up here"

People were starting to distribute tools around the pair and shouted things in the strange Shuriman dialect that Abraham did not understand.

"But, even if we have the water the ground here is far from being fertile rocks there is few dirt and many rocks that's why we must work the soil every day for anything to bear fruit here… it's a tiring task but a necessary one"

Abraham was silent he watched as women and men began to work the field, moving the dirt and carefully pouring water at the base of each plant while others picked the fruits of their hard labor.

"Very well, tell me what to do" the young man's face had turned into one of determination. Karim guided him to a group of four men who were gathered around a huge blade like instrument that was embedded in the dirt with two large horizontal handles stuck to it, the old man spoke in Shuriman to the other young men and signaled Abraham various times the men looked at him for a moment and chuckled between themselves.

Karim turned to Abraham once again.

"I've explained to them that you want to help, they are going to plow the field today, it's a hard task and we reserve it for the strong or the young"

"Plow?"

"Yes, it's that tool" said the old man pointing at the blade "you have to push it through the dirt so the blade can stir up the little soil there is in the ground and make a new field for us to plant on"

"Huh… they don't look too confident about me right?"

Karim laughed.

"i…hah… im sorry but no, you might be younger than them but you lack a lot in strength"

The old man wasn't lying Abraham's malnourished and pale body lost to even the smallest of the men who barely seemed to be his age.

"I can give you another task… if you wish" said the old man as he saw Abraham's face turn serious.

"Not necessary just tell them I'll help"

The old man spoke in Shuriman once again and the four young men signaled him to grab the end of one of the handles he did so and the others took position on the rest of the handles, there was an awkward moment of silence until the men began to speak to him in shuriman which he did not get.

"Hey karim?"

"Yes"

"What the hell do they want?"

"You are leading them today wherever you push they will do so too, just guide the blade so it can break up as much of the ground as possible, I'll be going now good luck!"

And with that the old man headed off back into the village leaving Abraham with little choice.

"OK! LET'S DO THIS, ONE… TWO AAAAND"

The sun hung in the middle of the cloudless sky, signaling the end of the morning and the star of the afternoon everybody in Ahash was already wrapping up their day's work and headed back to their homes all except one white robbed figure who laid under the handles of a plow that was stuck to the ground and surrounded by s great patch of dirt and rocks that had been stirred and upturned.

He was beyond tired his hands, arms and feet hurt and ached more badly than the day he'd been wandering the desert but he as he smiled as he took each deep breath to calm his body down. The other men he'd been working with had congratulated him or at least he thought they did, they had slapped him on the back and spoken to him in Shuriman before leaving and before he crumpled to the ground exhausted.

"Seems like you may be tired" said a voice, Abraham turned to face the old man Karim who was looking down at him.

"Just *pant* an impression…" replied Abraham, sarcasm dripping from his tired voice.

Karim held his hand out; Abraham took it and lifted himself with the aid of the old man who then handed him a jug filled with water that he'd been carrying on the other hand Abraham drank avidly feeling as the life giving liquid refreshed his insides.

"So… how did I do?" finally asked Abraham as he was led by the old man towards the village.

"The others came to speak to me, they said you were… you know not very strong"

Abraham's face became sorrowful after hearing his efforts had not really impressed the others.

"But! They did praise your persistence, they said that with you lack of physical shape it was incredible you were able to lead them for the entire day of work 'quite the feat' were their words"

Abraham let out a sigh of relief at the last part and mentally dammed the old man for keeping that part of the information for last. They both stopped at the entrance of Karim's house as the old man knocked on the wooden door.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Abraham as they both stood waiting for someone to open the door.

"Well you have been working hard all day and its afternoon so I thought it would be prudent to invite you to eat at my house" replied the old man calmly.

The mentioning of food triggered a reaction in the young man's gut which began to feel painfully empty and gave off a long and loud rumble… Abraham had no objections.

The door opened and a frail looking woman greeted them inside and directed them to sit on some cushions as she went to the clay stove where a large brass pot stood on the fire giving off a heavy yet alluring aroma which only helped to further increase the rumbling in Abraham's stomach.

"Is she your wife?" asked Abraham in an unnecessarily hushed tone.

Karim nodded.

"Fifty years of happy marriage"

The woman then handed them two wooden bowls, one part of them was filled with what seemed like a yellowy grain of sorts but it was damp and seemed to chunk together while the rest of the bowl was filled with a stew that had various large pieces of meat protruding from it, it all looked promising to the hungry Abraham who immediately grabbed a handful of the food and began to eat from it until he realized the old woman and Karim were looking at him at the which point he began to eat with a little more composure.

The spice on the meat and the neutral taste of the grain made a great combination which Abraham finished in a few minutes, the old woman then handed him a cloth to clean his hands with and a cup of water.

"Uhm …excuse my manners mam it's just that your cooking was too delicious and my hunger too great"

Karim immediately translated for him just as he too finished the remaining food in his bowl, the woman waved her smiled and waved her hand as she said something.

"Its fine she says, she knows how young men can be"

There was a long silence as the three people in the room rested their meal and karim and his wife exchanged a few words, Abraham wasn't sure but he knew there was something off in the atmosphere as if Karim was keeping something from him.

After a few minutes Abraham got up.

"Thank you, this meal has really revitalized me but I should go back to my place I don't want to bother you anymore"

"Wait! Before you go there is something I have to tell you"

Karim signaled him to sit once again and took a deep breath as if preparing to give a great speech.

"like I said yesterday you seem like a good man but still a man without memories of who he was or is and to be frank… you are not going to find those memories in Ahash" the old man's words were apologetic an almost sad.

Abraham raised an eyebrow at the statement but kept listening.

"Now now, I'm not telling you to leave the village as yesterday I said you were welcomed here and it's true, but if you really want to find out more about yourself it's not here that you'll be able to do it…"

"I understand what you are saying" cut in Abraham "and you are right, my chances of finding who I am only lie beyond the village outside in this great world but… how am I supposed to leave? The desert is not a place I alone can brave"

"That's what I wanted to get to you see in Ahash as much we try to be self-sufficient and autonomous we still need to keep ties with the rest of the world ¿how else would we get clothes tools and other things? That's why we have a deal with a caravan that passes by once every two months, they give us some of the things we need and we give them food and resources in return and very few times some of us leave Ahash with them… do you understand?"

The mentioning of the caravan and a possibility of leaving the village both surprised and exited the young man and as much as he wanted to maintain a neutral expression his rushed voice betrayed him.

"Wait wait wait… when is this caravan coming? W-will they take me with them?"

"Their arrival usually varies but they should be coming around some of these days"

Abraham seemed thoughtful.

"Thanks for the information Karim I ehm… I'll think about it" was his reply Abraham as he shook the old man's hand and got up

"I should go to my room to think about this now… thanks again for the meal"

The old couple smiled at him and watched as he left the house.

"He's leaving isn't he?" asked the old woman to karim

"Most likely, yes.." replied the old man solemnly.

The sun began to approach the horizon marking the passing of the day and the beginning of dusk turning the blue sky into a reddish pink, Abraham stared at the whole event seeing as the desert colors changed far below as he sat right at edge of the cliff that was only a couple of meter from the hut, his legs dangled in the air and his hands clutched the old sword as he felt the vertigo rocking his body.

He had been trying to sharpen the blade using the rocks at the edge of the cliff but he hadn't made much progress the metal of the blade seemed to resist the friction and the rocks were not solid enough for the task as the metal edges of the handle broke them or carved into them.

He'd said he would think about leaving the village with the caravan but the reality was that his mind had been made as soon as he heard of a way out, he felt sorry for Karim it seemed the old man had taking a liking to him as he sounded sad when spoke of the caravan but most of his persona felt that the best course of action was to leave.

"Splendid sight isn't it?" asked Karim's voice Abraham looked at the old man who stood right beside less than a step away from the edge.

"Yes I kind of envy your people, you must have this view all year long"

"Aye but at a great cost I'd say, the _sai_ is not the safest part of the desert we face isolation and… well you saw it firsthand"

"Hah more like I survived it at first hand"

"By the looks of you your mind has already been made right?"

Abraham nodded.

"It was that obvious?"

"Kind of, it's just that I've seen that look of desperation and longing before, of a man who can't stand in one place for too long and wishes to see the world"

Abraham's thoughts clicked in and suddenly it all made sense, why the old man had been kind and helpful with him while the rest of the village only greeted him or whispered things about him in voices he could not comprehend, it wasn't only because they spoke the same language it was something more…

"A son… am i right?" Asked the young man.

"Pardon me?"

"The reason you've been kind to me and why you were hesitant to tell me of the caravan, it was because I reminded you of a son right?"

The old man let out a long sigh as if he had been busted about something.

"Yes, he too had my first name since birth he was very creative and cheerful a man who would grow tired of this isolated village as he grew older and by the age of thirty he parted ways promising us to return… that was twenty years ago"

Abraham did not inquire more on the subject, it was clear the old man felt sad talking about it.

"It was foolish and selfish for me to think that you'd stay here most of all after I have only know you for a day at most and I cannot stop you from trying to figure out who you are, I will not stand in your way if anything ill help you however I can"

Karims words touched the young man as he felt sad for the old man but also inspired by his words.

"Well in that case you could answer me a couple more questions I have about the world"

The old man sat down beside him.

"Ok go on"

"The people of Ahash speak Shuriman don't they? And that is a language I cannot comprehend but I can comprehend you so… what is the language we speak?"

"Huh well considering your case it's a pretty good question, the language we are speaking is commonly known as basic most of the people in the world speak it albeit…"

Karim extended his explanation like old men did and simple question like what the creature that attacked him was became ramblings of various minutes in which he spoke of how the Xer'sai were a plague in the _sai_ region of Shurima, how some believed them to be out worldly thing because their appearance and how abnormally big was the specimen he'd encounter along with a few stories of how the old man had encountered the creatures in his youth .luckily for him Abraham wasn't annoyed by the man's long explanations instead he found them intriguing as they depicted more of the world he didn't remember or didn't know of.

The last of the sun's ray were beginning to hide behind the dunes in the distance when Karim finally cut his explanations and got up from the ground with the aided by Abraham.

"I'm sorry but old men like me can't stay awake for too long after dusk you can ask me more questions tomorrow but for now I recommend you get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow's work"

Abraham's shoulders slumped at hearing that there would be more jobs for him to accomplish.

"Well what are you feeling down for? YOU were the one who asked for work" said the old man as he held back his laughter.

"I… yes you are right…" Abraham's voice and face said the complete opposite thing, his limbs had begun to ache and throb at the mentioning of labor.

"don't worry thought plowing is something we won't have to do for a while, your new task will be a little bit more forgiving" Karim then shook his hands and headed towards the village where lights and fires had begun to be lit for the night.

Abraham entered hit room and almost tripped on a sac that had been placed on the doorway, he crouched and took a closer look at the object that had almost sent him face first towards the floor. It was made of brown worn out leather instead of cotton like the other bags and straps and metallic buckles covered one side of the thing.

"A bag? But from…" Abraham turned to see the silhouette of the old man as he entered the village.

"Thanks Karim" he whispered as he began to undo the leather straps to see what was inside the bag.

Spare clothes and under wear where the first thing he found as he skimmed through the contents of the duffle bag, the former of which he needed the most as having those parts only covered by the robe had stopped being pleasant. Dried meat and fruits wrapped in old cloths occupied the rest of the bag obviously packed for a long travel, Karim had kept his promise he was really helping him on his journey.

Abraham changed into a set of underwear and put on a new blue robe and then packed everything back onto the bag, assuming he'd searched all of its contents until his hands grasped a rough object deep within, he pulled the thing out revealing it to be a small whet stone barely the size of his palm. He placed the duffle bag under his cot and sat under the mask that hung on room wall, as night settled in sparks began to lit the room as the boy sharpened the blade back to life.

* * *

Abraham found himself in a dark void surrounded by a white light that seemed to emanate from far above, he looked at himself and found himself holding the handle of the sword but there was something off his hand it was clad in a plated gauntlet actually his whole body was clad in the old armor that was supposed to be lying in the floor of his room, he raised a hand to his face to confirm a suspicion, yes even his mask was back on… what kind of dream was this?

"Is this him!" shouted an enraged voice from within the darkness "this better not be a mistake!"

"no, this is no mistake he's the one" replied a calm feminine voice.

"She's right… just look at the beast's reaction" said a third voice.

" _Beast?! What are these people talking about?"_

Abraham opened his mouth to speak to the voices shrouded in the dark void but his words were pushed back in when a familiar roar filled the room.

*RHIIIEEEEEEEEGHHH*

His blood began cold as he recognized the beastly shriek… it was just like the one given by the Xer'sai that had attacked him and it was coming from right behind him, he slowly turned his head and saw the Monster rushing towards him through the dark its clawed hand reached out towards him.

Abraham threw himself to the floor trying to avoid the charge of the beast but just as the monster was about to reach him it vanished into the void along with its blood curling screams.

"You are right" replied the angry voice now with a more calm tone "but it even if its him we still need to find how suitable is he really is after all his first impression has left a lot to be des…"

"All in due time" cut in the feminine voice "for now we know who he is, how he wounded one of our champions is something we'll find out some other day I think he's had enough for today"

Abraham shakingly rose from the ground and pointed his trembling sword at the darkness before him.

"I demand an explanation… AND I DEMAND IT NOW!" he was scared beyond belief but also angered, whoever these voices were they were the ones to blame for the apparition of the beast.

"For now we are nothing to you … if you are deemed worthy that might change"

The ground beneath the young man began to rise closer and closer to the light above, before the light fully engulfed him Abraham glanced down a the void one last time and managed to make out what seemed like three cloaked figures holding some spherical object in their hands.

When Abraham's eyes opened again he found himself siting against the wall of his room as bits of light began to trickle in through the wooden door, his sword and whetstone discarded on top of the cot.

" _What a weird dream_ " he thought, could it have something to do with his amnesia? He shook his head as he dismissed the thoughts as he prepared himself for another day of work in Ahash.

 **longer than i expected it to be but whatevs, thanks for reading and until next time.**

 **oh and all feed back is welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow reader, man as long as these are I really like putting time into them even though I feel I may be too detailed sometimes within the story but you know what? That's actually something I like, being as descriptive as possible is the only way to picture a world as the one of Runeterra. Well like I said last time here is the second chapter hope you enjoy and thanks 'unbiased friend' for your review I'll try to keep my punctuation in check from now on.**

 **All credit goes to Riot games and their Game league of legends. I don't own any of their assets so please don't kill me.**

Days passed by and Abraham's tasks in Ahash changed every day. One day he'd be helping sow the earth or water the plants and the other he'd have to help distribute water from the well of the oasis or round up the animals in the small ranch the village had, he had particularly grown hateful of the last task as the sheep and goats seemed to like to tackle him to the ground for some reason.

As he exited the hut Abraham scanned the dawning horizon.

"Will they finally come today?" he asked himself. It had almost been a week since the day Karim had told him the caravan would come and every day he became more anxious that it never would but also partially relieved to know he wouldn't have to abandon the relative familiarity of the village just yet.

As he neared the village he began to hear shouts from the people, his popularity among the town folk had increased noticeably they didn't whisper or avoided him anymore instead they slapped his back or waved at him as they greeted him in Shuriman, Abraham smiled despite not understanding anything they said and followed them to the field at the other side of the village.

Today's task was one he wished he'd never have to confront again, plowing the fields yet again…

The men that had done the task alongside him a week ago huddled around him and pretty much herded him towards the handles of the heavy plow that sat at the edge of the field giving Abraham again the position of the leader as they began to shout things at each other and laugh not at this time him but along with him. Abraham glanced at the field besides them it was the ground dry dirt they had plowed the other day but the it didn't look as dead and unfertile as that time in fact Abraham could see small green stems protruding from the earth… their work had actually bore fruit!

Determination once again filled the young man as he shouted to his companions.

"Well people let's do this like last time!" shouted the boy, forgetting for a few seconds his companion didn't share his language "! ONE TWO AND THREE!"

The men shouted alongside him as the plow's blade began to slowly break the earth apart.

* * *

The afternoon sun hit the skins of the five men hard as they kept pushing the plow though the earth until finally one of them broke off from the group panting and telling the rest to stop realizing they had already worked the patch they needed and even more. Abraham didn't understand their words but the message still got to him " _we are done for the day_ " The men grinned at him and waved as they headed towards their homes Abraham responded in the same manner but stood in the middle of the plowed field in disbelief ¿was that it?! He had done it!?

Abraham felt tired but wasn't exhausted like the first time he'd had to work, it seemed like the work in the Ahash had improved his physique quite a bit something which was noticeable in his body which didn't look as gaunt as before and seemed like he was actually growing some muscle under his skin… his skin… Abraham looked down at his arms seeing how the relentless sun of Shurima had tanned his skin very slightly, something quite strange since he'd been working under the rays of the golden orb since his arrival and expected to resemble the dark bronze of his shuriman 'friends' a little more.

Abraham headed towards Karims hut and casually entered the old man's house. Karim's wife was again at the stove mixing something in the brass pot with a long wooden spoon, she briefly turned towards him put her cheek against his simulating a kiss and signaled him to sit.

"Abra?" spoke Abraham.

The old woman turned back to him after hearing her name being called.

"Karim?"

The woman pointed at the second floor of the house and went back to her cooking and as if on cue heavy steps began to descend down the wooden stairs of the second floor. Kari. Sat beside Abraham and gave him a smile before Abra passed them their wooden bowls filled with a heavily spiced sauce and moist grain which Abraham had learned was called couscous.

They ate the heavy yet delicious food with their hands and in silence until their bowls were empty and their stomachs sated Abraham then got up and thanked the couple before heading to his 'room' It had all become a routine for them by now: Abraham would work in the morning then eat alongside the old couple and then he'd go to his hut to study the armor and sword's old engravings fruitlessly Karim then would come and say how he didn't recognize the armor or its markings from anywhere and then he would ramble on about the world beyond, repeating things Abraham already knew but didn't get tired of hearing.

Abraham stepped inside the decrepit hut were he slept and grabbed the breast piece of the armor that lay in a heap beside his cot along the rest of the attire. He had planned to study the plates again for clues of his but chose not to, after seven days and seven failures to uncover anything it was high time he thought of something else. The dark leather under armor felt saggy and awkward without the protecting plates, may be it was because of his still gaunt physique to which the attire seemed to barely cling to without the straps. Piecing the armor back together was not as hard as Abraham first thought, none of the parts had been damaged and all he had to do was figure out which piece went where and then strap it leather belts to fit him.

" _A simple process really…_ " thought Abraham as he gave the rusty breast plate it's last adjustments, he was done… well partially there was still a final piece left.

The mask hung on the wall over the old cot like it had done for the past days Abraham had not dared touch the thing yet, he wasn't superstitious but an old ominous dark mask wasn't something the residents of Ahash would take kindly to. The young man grabbed the thing and cautiously brought it to his face as if expecting the thing to jump at him, the cold steel of the mask pressed into his face as if almost seemed to merge with himself.

Abraham looked around the darkening room through the mask's eyes once again, it was a strange feeling as he wasn't able to feel the thing on his face neither its weight or its surface, even his vision wasn't obstructed in anyway by it despite the fact the small eye hole it had were sealed over.

"Probably magic" said Abraham that had been the old man's answer to the strange object, Abraham didn't know the ranges of magic in Runeterra really but if an object like this could exist who know what else there was.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Karim waited patiently for Abraham to answer, he too had gotten used to this routine of sorts and had come to appreciate the time he spent speaking with Abraham even though there were less and less things about the world to tell him.

Today the old man wanted to re-explain the rivalry between Noxus and Demacia and was trying to figure out a proper way of explaining it when the wooden door opened and the old man took two fearful steps back as a fully armored figure stepped out giving off an aura of dread that froze the man into place. There was a long silence as the hulking figure seemed to stare the old man down with it's the dark eye sockets of a strange looking mask.

"A-abraham?" asked the old man.

The figure then grasped its plated abdomen as it began to laugh hard answering the old man's question.

"Ha..ha..ha" laughed Karim sarcastically "Good job you almost gave and old man a heart attack"

This only made Abraham laugh even harder as he almost crumpled to the ground.

"Hah… oh my that's probably the most I've laughed since… since I can remember!" said Abraham as he regained his composure.

"Ohh stop it with the memory puns… so you've finally pieced it together again?"

"Aye" Replied the young man "luckily none of the leather straps were broken so all I had to do was solve where everything really went and how and where I had to place the straps of the armor, I'd say it was simple but it seem it took me longer than I expected…" Answered the young man as he looked at the reddening sky.

Karim eyed him from head to toe " by the gods" thought the man " _the change is so drastic, from a weak looking guy to this threatening presence… no, It not the armor's doing_ " Karim analyzed the armor it was well made covering must of the young man's body and limbs with its light metal plates and its strange engravings. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship something a guard of ceremonial soldier would use but the mask was another completely different story, it's hollow eyes seemed to stare past him while the smooth surface where nose and mouth should have been made the thing look inhuman something that was further reinforced by the large symbol that split the thing in a half.

"I'm glad you've managed to piece it back together" said Karim "but it won't save you from my ramblings today. Now today we…" karim was interrupted by the scream of a child that was running at them from the village.

Abraham had no idea what the kid was screaming but Karim did.

"THE CARAVAN! KARIM THE CARAVAN IS HERE!"

* * *

Abraham felt a deep void inside his stomach, he didn't know if it was excitement fear happiness sadness or just all the emotions mixed inside him but what he did know was the he was finally leaving Ahash.

Karim had told him the news and instructed him to meet him at the wooden platform they used to hoist things and people up and down the plateau the village sat on. It wasn't hard to find Abraham had seen the thing a few times while working in the fields but now that he was up close he could see thing in its entirety, it seemed pretty sturdy something Abraham wasn't quite expecting. Four thick ropes grasped the corners of the large wooden platform and merged into one larger rope which was connected to a large wooden crane like mechanism.

" _Well at least if I die it won't be because of this thing_ " thought the boy as he analyzed the large mechanism.

He had packed robes food and the mask inside the duffle bag all while keeping the armor on, he wanted to give a strong impression to the people that would help him cross the desert. Far down in the desert Abraham could see them the caravan seemed like a small trail of ants from where he stood but if he focused he was able to make out the twenty or so men that made up the company, each of them accompanied by a camel.

Karim finally showed up followed by the four men that helped him plow the earth three of them were carrying large sacs filled with what Abraham could only assume to be food while the last one struggled to carry a large leather skin that sloshed around with every hurried step the man took.

People began to exit their homes and gather around the large wooden platform watching the five men carefully stepping on the thing trying space their weight as well as they could. Abraham was the last to step aboard holding the duffle bag over his shoulder while he held the handle of the dark sword on his free hand.

Abraham took what would be one last glance at the people of the Ahash, they were all looking at him with different expressions but most were clearly sad they had not known the mysterious young man for too long but he had worked for them and they had come to appreciate him and his presence.

"Well… we knew this day would come" said Abraham as he finally looked at karim in the face. The old man's eyes were reddened and watery like Abraham's they had spent only a few days together but with one being a lonely old man and the other being a young man who could only communicate with him their relationship had become close to that of a father and son, a father an son that had to part ways.

The old man held back his tears as he hugged Abrahm until his wife Abra gently separated them, the old man then reached beneath his robes and brought out a small bag which he placed inside the duffle bag himself.

"Here" Karim spoke with a cracked voice as he held back his emotions "these are securi the currency in most of Shurima. it's not much but… it'll help you" he then shouted something and a large man stepped forth from the crowd and began to operate a wheel like object and Abraham felt the void in his gut widen as the platform then began to slowly lower itself towards the ground.

People began to wave and shout at them even as they were they were obscured and muffled by the cliff until all Abraham could see was Karim's waving down at him with a sorrowful expression on his face until he became undistinguishable in the pinkish sky.

The platform touched the ground softly and its occupants grabbed the bags and headed towards the caravan, Abraham could see them clearly now tall men covered in tunics and turbans stared at them as they brought the supplies and the would be traveler with them. Abraham never noticed her until she emerged from a small group of men that that been speaking and staring at them.

A woman young and beautiful walked up to them and Abraham found himself unable to look away from her face, long raven black hair that dropped to her waist along piercing green eyes and refined face features that seemed to fit with her lightly tanned skin that ran that was abruptly cut by gray cloak that covered the rest of her body but Abraham didn't need to see the rest to be certain she was by far the most beautiful woman he'd seen since so far.

She spoke to them in Shuriman with a smooth calm yet authoritative voice and the four men he'd descended with looked at each other nodded and then replied in unison, the woman in exchange snapped her fingers and order the men beside her to grab the supply bags they had descended from Ahash the men then went back to the caravan leaving two wooden crates in their stead, the young woman then turned her back on them and headed off to the caravan but the four men that accompanied Abraham shouted something at her probably asking her to wait as she halted her march and turned around with her arms crossed as if trying to convey to them that her time was precious and they should hurry up and spit out what they wanted to four men spoke between themselves and the tallest of them stepped forth and began to speak to her while the others stepped aside so the woman could get a better glimpse of Abraham who had thus far tried to hide behind them. His companions placed their hands on his shoulders trying to comfort him as the woman eyed him, anger and impatience written on her otherwise flawless face.

She asked several questions to the man who was representing them and Abraham heard his name being mentioned more than once by the two until the their representative stepped back and patted him on the shoulder and signaled him the woman Abraham understood, she wanted to have a word with him.

Abraham saw as the woman's gaze scanned his armored body paying close attention to the sword he held in his hand.

"Abraham I presume?" Abraham's his eyes briefly widened surprised to find the woman could also speak basic and flawlessly unlike Karim and her voice held an air of authority despite its smoothness. She held out her right hand and Abraham in turn rested the duffle bag and sword on the sand floor and nervously shook her hand with his armored gauntlets.

"Yours is quite the unbelievable story for what they've told me. coming out from the _sai_ in the night without memories, clad in a rusted armor and wielding a worn out sword…" skepticism dripped from her words.

"I-I know it's quite unbelievable I-I barely believe it myself miss… ehm"

"Sivir. You can call me Sivir"

Abraham nodded.

"So where are you looking to go to Abraham?" asked Sivir "my caravan is heading north to Bel'zhun, does that work for you?"

"I really don't know miss…"

"Don't call me miss" said the girl drily.

"Ok ok ehm I don't know where I'm supposed to go to Sivir, I only want to escape the desert and find who I was…"

"Hmm" Sivir grabbed her chin with as she thought "no real destination ¿eh?"

"In the least"

Sivir calculated how much of a risk would it be to have an extra man none of them knew in the caravan while she deduced how much the food and water would last them for and finally made her decision.

"Very well. You can come with us" she finally said and pointed towards the caravan "Your companion's say you are a hard worker so your extra help can be useful to us"

Abraham's shoulders almost slumped at the mentioning of more work " _well I suppose it's fair_ " he waved good bye at his companions who were staring at him and then picked his duffle bag and the sword from the ground and headed towards the caravan but as he passed by Sivir's side an incredibly strong arm grabbed his armored arm and pulled him closer to the woman.

"BUT!" Sivir's voice became cold and menacing as he stare right into his eyes "If you try anything weird or we find out you are a filthy scout of spy of Noxus or Demacia we will not hesitate to cut your throat or to leave you stranded in the desert, CLEAR?" Abraham nodded nervously until the woman pushed him towards the caravan and shouted some orders in Shuriman to one of her men as she pointed at Abraham. The man, a tall guy whose body was completely covered under tunics and a turban that barely revealed his eyes came up to them and grabbed Abraham's only luggage.

"Darvasi this is our guest for the remainder of the trip please see to it that he gets 'set' within the caravan" said Sivir as she walked off leaving the two men behind.

Abraham was a tall man for being young but this man was something else entirely, having at least a head of height over him. The tall man looked at Abraham as he grumbled something beneath his covered face, " _probably annoyed by the fact that he'd have to spend the trip babysitting a total stranger_ " thought the young man as he reached for sword but a brown hand quickly extended from within the tunics that covered the man and snatched the weapon from the ground.

"C'mon kid I don't have all day" said the man as he motioned him to follow, well he sure wasn't a kind fellow it seemed but at least Abraham could communicate with him… for whatever that was good for.

Abraham turned around and waved at the four men that had sent him off, they returned the gesture as they began to step on o the platform that would raise them back to Ahash.

"Ahash…" whispered the boy to himself as he looked up at the towering column where the village was and then turned towards the caravan wondering if he'd ever be back.

The group had begun to move as men were getting on their camels and shouting orders in Shuriman and basic to each other while Darvasi the man that had been assigned to help Abraham was strapping the young man's luggage to a large camel.

"I suppose that you don't know how to ride…" asked the man without even looking back at him, Abraham opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when the man continued his rant "of course you don't, It is always the same with you people. Here" said the Darvasi as he stepped aside "just climb on and hurry up we don't want to be left behind" impatience rippled through the man's voice.

Abraham stepped on the stirrups on the side of the camel and swung his leg from the ground and over the massive back of the animal until he was seated perfectly atop of the docile beast.

"Well at least you can do that for yourself" said Darvasi as he tried to hide his surprise, he'd expected the young man to fall or make a complete ridiculous of himself like most foreigners did when they tried to mount the camels forgetting these were not regular horses.

Abraham sat atop of the saddled camel as his guide brought a second camel and tied a strong rope to Abraham's own animal.

"Like I said we don't have time I'd teach you how to ride but we'd fall behind and we don't want that trust me" said Darvasi as he noticed the young man's puzzled stared. The tall shuriman then climbed onto his camel and headed off to join the already moving caravan and the rope that tied the two beasts forced Abraham's camel to follow behind.

The caravan had organized itself into a line that trekked the desert sands, men rode their camels close to each other with Sivir at the head of the procession occasionally shouting order to the people behind her. Abraham could barely hear her voice as he and his companion were the ones at the other end of the line of men. Their march was silent and monotone only interrupted by the occasional mumbling of Darvasi or by the long sighs given off by Abraham as he saw the plateau were Ahash becoming smaller and smaller every time he looked back until its silhouette became one with the horizon darkening horizon.

* * *

The caravan continued its advance well into the night. Abraham was starting to fall asleep on top of his camel when he heard shouts being passed down by the men in front.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" said Darvasi "we are just stopping here for the night" the tall shuriman then led them towards the rest of the caravan that seemed to be sarting to group up, Darvasi then jumped off his mount and began to untie a bunch of packs off his camel.

"I'll set the tent for the night" said the tall man.

"You need my help?" asked Abraham as he dismounted and approached the man.

"Not necessary you'll just obstruct m just go and watch around the camp or something" dismissed him the older man.

Abraham shrugged as he untied his duffle bag and headed towards the rest of caravan.

"But hey" Abraham stopped at the words of his guide "Just uhm… don't let the mistress see you walking around, ok?" the young man slowly nodded and scampered off.

" _Mistress? Quite the tittle she's got for herself_ " thought Abraham as he chuckled.

There was nothing interesting in the people around they were simply unpacking as they readied for the night the only remarkable thing was a bonfire being lit in the middle of the camp that was starting to shape itself. Suddenly Abraham's stomach groaned as he saw two men talking while ate dried fruits and took bite out of a strong smelling sort of cheese he hadn't realized he was that hungry until now, all the emotions of the day had drowned out the feeling until now.

Abraham sat far enough from the group of people around the fire so they wouldn't notice him but close enough to see what they were doing he set his duffle bag on the ground and procured himself with a piece of dried meat that was wrapped around an dirtied old cloth, if it wasn't because of the delicious smell of the spices that peppered it the thing would have looked less than edible, Abrahams's teeth sunk into the dried flesh as he struggled to rip it apart.

He finished his meal in silence as he saw the men around the fire talk and eat some of them spoke in basic and Abraham could sometimes catch a few words of what they were saying but it was nothing concrete. Abraham got up to look for some water to drink when he saw a figure emerge from a luxurious looking tent and head to the bonfire and as it did the murmurs of the whole camp went died out as they turned into greetings and salutes.

"It's incredible just how much respect these people have towards her" muttered Abraham as he saw the men push against each other as they made space for the young Sivir to sit down but who could blame them even he himself had felt intimidate by the woman's presence.

Sivir sat down and the men resumed to eat and speak but there was something off about her noted the young man as he stared at her, it seemed as if she was searching for something or someone occasionally glancing around or raising her head to scout the camp until her green eyes finally landed on him her stare piercing right into his, unsure of what to do Abraham just waved his hand until the woman finally broke the stare, water could wait some more right now he decided.

It didn't take Abraham long to locate the tent Darvasi had set it was the simplest one practically a piece of fabric placed above two sticks to raise it from the ground it looked precarious and didn't seem to serve much of a purpose more than trying to bring a sense of privacy. He laid on one of the two rolling mats the guide had set very apart from one another choosing the one on the left which was a little further away from the camp. Sleep had begun to take him away when he was awoken by a weak light and the sound of someone lying on the mat next to him.

"So why do we have to sleep besides each other?" asked Abraham.

"Ohh I thought you were already asleep, well if you don't like it you can go and sleep in the middle of the dessert for all I care but I don't think anyone will be able to help you if a Xer'sai drags you into the sand in the middle of the night"

Abraham gulped as he imagined the horrible creature grasping him with its claws and forcing him to disappear under the desert.

"Good point" with that Abraham exited the tent returning moments later armed with his old sword.

Darvasi laughed as the young man set the blade besides his mat and laid back down.

"Wise decision I too sleep armed" said the man as he showed Abraham the sheath of a dagger strapped to his right leg "actually most Shurimans do the same" Abraham nodded and turned back to sleep but he could hear his companion turn and stare at him behind his back.

"Look I'm going to sleep now, if you want to ask me something do it now" said the boy.

"Well It's just that there were a lot of rumors going around the camp when I was around the bonfire people were saying you were no normal stranger that you had come out of the _sai_ without memories… then there were the usual idiot who claimed you were a demon or monster and that we should kill you but no one pays them attention"

"Well part of the rumors are true…" said the young man as he let out a long yawn.

"Which the demon ones?" said the man sarcastically.

"I did come out of the desert about eight days ago and I arrived in a night of full moon to Ahash"

"And that sword and armor?"

"No idea, already with me"

"Huh I've travel a lot with these people and I've been to many places here in Shurima and traded many things, maybe I can tell you where that sword comes from?" offered the man this spiked Abraham's curiosity which prompted him to face the man and hand him his blade.

The man studied the sword helped by the light of a small oil lamp he had brought with himself he ran his hand over the carvings that snaked up the blade and tapped the black crystal that adorned the hilt.

"It's beautiful he whispered…"

Abraham had to admit the man was right, despite the withered state it was in if one took the time to appreciate the work of art and craftsmanship the thing had under the black stains and rust that littered its surface one would see how beautiful the sword had once been.

"So? Anything?" asked the Abraham.

"¿Hmm? Oh yeah! Uhm no nothing… sorry kid" said the shuriman as he handed him the returned him the sword, Abraham wasn't surprised it was the same answer Karim had given him when they studied his armor and the sword but he had expected something else from a man who claimed to have 'seen many things'

"Well I suppose I should let you sleep now" Abraham turned to look at Darvasi's face which was not covered by the turban, he was a black man probably in his early thirties quite younger than what Abraham had previously thought, he seemed friendlier so maybe they had both started off with the wrong foot. Abraham extended his right hand and Darvasi shook it.

"Good night" he said to his guide and with that Abraham turned away and was finally met with the sleep he'd been seeking.

* * *

Eight days, only eight days had passed since he'd woken in the middle of the desert and then stumbled into Ahash after barely escaping and wounding a hideous monster. Time in the village seemed to have stretched as Abraham seemed to recall having spent weeks there not mere days and now in less than a day he was kilometers away from the village, if all these things had happened to him now who knew what was going to happen to him in the future. Abraham was pondering on these things in his sleep when he felt as if his mind was being reeled back ceasing all of his thoughts and images coursing through him only to be replaced by a black void.

"What the hell…" muttered Abraham as he felt a sense of familiarity coming from within the dark he had 'been' here before, on that weird dream.

"That's him alright" said a very familiar voice as a light lit far above the darkness and revealed Sivir still dressed in her grey cloak she was looking at him but seemed to be talking to someone else.

"Are you sure?" asked the calm feminine voice from his last dream.

"I never saw him with that hood on or with that mask on but yes same height same strange armor same old sword if I had to bet I'd say it's him" her green eyes were scanning him like the time they had met.

There was a murmur in the void as if a group of people were discussing something among themselves until a rough voice spoke up.

"And have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" it was the same angry voice from the last time.

"Something out of the ordinary?! Are you people listening to me? He said he came out of the _sai_ without memories and may I remind you that's no man's land no one sane enough ventures there, on top of the fact he claims to have no memories of himself! And! Add to that the claims of the villagers that he defeated the Rek'sai. He's a walking anomaly if you haven't noticed!"

"I'm sorry Sivir but I didn't phrase myself correctly, has he shown any power or any specialty?" apologized the same rough voice.

"No" responded the young woman drily "I had one of my men keep an eye on him today and he reported nothing weird I even asked some of the men in his village if he was dangerous or if he had something wrong and they said he was just a normal guy albeit very pale and gaunt… expect for…"

"Yes?!" demanded various voices in unison.

"Well one of the men that sent him off did say something of a… miracle? I sincerely took it for nothing but it seems he recovered from something by himself after being found by the villagers"

Abraham immediately looked at his right arm remembering how the limb had been torn and ragged by the impact of the xer'sai, now that he membered Karim had always wanted to dismiss that subject and just said the village healer had patched him up.

The voices in the darkness spoke to each other again as Sivir circled Abraham, he tried to move or speak to her but his body didn't react to anything he tried even as she approached her face to his as she studied his mask, she was just so close… Abraham felt very uncomfortable but also strangely attracted to the situation.

She reached her delicate hand to his face and tapped into his right eye socket, Abraham tried to close his eye to avoid Sivir's nail from piercing his vision but her fingernails bounced off just as they were about to touch his eye.

"I can't even see his face through this" she said as she tapped on the black glass like material that covered the eye sockets of the mask.

"So what do you plan to do with him?" asked the young woman as she turned her back to him.

"We have decided to test him some of us believe he holds potential for the league" answered the calm female voice.

"While some of us think he's just a waste of time" snapped the rough voice.

"Huh really?" said the amused Sivir "Well wish him luck he's gonna need it

"You can wish it to him for yourself Sivir, he is conscious after all" said a young male voice.

"Wait what!?" shouted Sivir and then there was bright white flash that consumed everything until the darkness of unconsciousness took Abraham to rest.

* * *

Abraham woke to the sound of clattering metal groaning animals and voices.

"Weird… i had never heard that in Ahash" said Abraham half asleep the memories of the past day came to him slowly as he then remembered where he was.

"About time you woke up" said a voice. Abraham's vision struggled to adjust to the morning light until finally he could see his guide Darvasi prepping a camel.

"Quite the heavy sleeper you are" said the tall man "look I dismounted the tent and you didn't even wake up"

It was true the small tent was gone all that remained was the rolling mat Abraham was sleeping on, Abraham got to his feet and dusted bits off sand off his armor Darvasi let out a long wheeze of air as he covered his nose.

"Wow you really need a bath" said the older man. It was true it seemed as if his body's smell had been concocting itself during the night he truly reeked but it wasn't only him, Abraham took a deep breath from the air around him and regretted doing so.

"I think we all do but what do you suggest? We are in a desert id though you'd know that better than me since you actually work in the caravan" said Abraham as he rolled the mat and handed it to his guide.

Darvasi simply grabbed the mat and adjusted his turban back on blocking his nostrils and mouth with it.

"Ahhh much better" said the shuriman, Abraham just rolled his eyes.

" _Quite picky for this kind of life_ " he though.

Abraham and Darvasi walked to the center of the camp were people were gathering around a tent and the place smell of bodies became even worse, Abraham could see that people who left the crowd did so with leather skins or metal canteens filed with water.

"It's the ration of the day" explained Darvasi "each man is given his share of water daily in this way"

As they got close and closer to the tent where they were administering the water Abraham was able to get a glimpse of the person that was supervising the distribution.

" _Sivir_ " the name instantly made the memories of the strange dream he had dance around his head, it had all been so strangely real to him…

The leader of the Caravan turned her head towards him and Abraham could see as her emerald eyes fall on him and quickly change focus.

At the tent Abraham saw the large leather skin that the people of Ahash had given them and two men carefully handing the water with a metallic dipper and funnel making every drop of water count. Darvasi filled his leather skin while Abraham was given a small canteen filled with the precious liquid, he did not complain but he knew he'd have to ask his guide to let him some of his water later on.

The whole Caravan then got on their mounts and the journey was resumed. They all ate their breakfast as they rode their camels Abraham tasted his spiced lamb while Darvasi slowly chewed on hard bread as he looked at the dried meat his companion was gnawing on.

Abraham saw the envy and longing on his guide's face but decided to ignore it and continue eating in peace but every time he looked up he would be met with the pleading stare of the shuriman.

"Ughh fine!" said Abraham as he handed him the remaining half of his meal to his companion "you could just ask next time"

"I'm sorry *munch* it juhst been shhho lon sins I *munch* ashte shomethin other shan *munch* fhugkin bread!" Abraham simply stared at the man as he stuffed his mouth with food making his words becoe more and more distorted Darvasi then handed him the rest of the bread in an unfair exchange of meals.

The ride went on uneventful until the sun reached its highest point in the sky radiating an unbearable heat that seemed to press the whole caravan down. Abraham pulled on the neck of his under armor trying to release some of the heat trapped inside it as he panted for fresh air he wondered how the camels were able to still walk with these extreme temperatures if it was him he'd already be sprawled on the sand gasping for air.

"Huh…" the musing of his companion broke Abraham from the heat trance.

"What is it Darvasi?"

"Seems we are taking a detour" replied the Shuriman.

"Is that bad?"

"No, in the least actually it's really good"

"How so?"

"You'll see" was the only answer Abraham got.

Hours later when Abraham was sipping the remaining water in his canteen there was a disturbance people in front of the caravan had begun to cheer and chant as they went up a large dune of sand even his companion was screaming in joy for no apparent reason, had they all gotten a heat stroke? That was Abrahams reasoning until their camels finished climbing the dune and he got a glimpse of the reason everybody was so excited about.

An oasis surrounded by the only palm trees in hundreds of kilometers sat below the dune the caravan had climbed but unlike the oasis in Ahash which seemed more like a small well this oasis resembled a small lake, Abraham's eyes widened as he too began to share the joy everybody was feeling until a realization silenced him. The oasis wasn't only surrounded by palm trees and rocks ruins also circled the body of water, broken stone arc's, withered walls and caved ceilings were all that remained from the settlement that had been here but despite them the men in the caravan kept chanting in joy.

The whole caravan dismounted, leaving camels to drink from the oasis or to rest inside the ruins while the people had begun to gather around Sivir.

"Listen up!" screamed the woman, but not even her authority seemed to be able to calm her men "we have taken this detour because our water supplies are low and because most of you have begun to reek" her words made some men smell themselves and gag as they realized their own scent "that's why I want you people to rest for today wash yourselves and then we resume our trip, understood?!" the men around Sivir cheered and shouted her name in praise as they rushed towards the waters to quench their thirst.

Abraham seeing the mass of people at the water decided to sit under the shadow of a palm tree and wait for them to disperse and allowed himself to rest under the cool of the shade.

" _they seem like children"_ joked the boy to himself as sleep took him off.

When he woke up the waters of the oasis were calm and the sky had turned into an orange hue with a few thin dark clouds to contrast in it, there were still a few men bathing or trying to swim in the water while the others rested inside the ruins.

"Tired?" asked a voice beside the young man and Abraham nearly jumped in surprise when he realized who the voice belonged to. The leader of the caravan Sivir was sitting right next to him her back also rested on the pal tree.

"Oh! Sivir… well yes I think these travels are a little too extreme" it was true his skin throbbed and hurt due to the intense sun.

"Hmmm yes even I that have done this trip many time can get beaten by the sun too" Sivir's voice was calm not serious and commanding as he had heard her until now, she was seating just a centimeters away from him her cloak gone revealing a light leather armor that was adorned by gorgeous golden ornaments which were incrusted with emeralds that matched her eyes, the armor seemed to decorate her body more than protect it.

"How long have you been doing this for?" asked Abraham as he forced himself to look away from the woman's captivating beauty.

"Since I was fifteen if I recount well... and I'm now twenty five so you can do the math, it's not a long time but it has allowed me to get around pretty well but it's not all thanks to me…"

"Aye your men they are loyal to you they respect you like I've never seen someone do so before" said the young man, Sivir wondered why he spoke looking at the ruins while occasionally glancing back at her only to snap his head back towards the remains of the village.

"Are you interested in knowing what happened to this place?" asked the young woman.

"Actually yes… it was attacked or something? Why would people flee this place?"

Sivir was silent for a few seconds as she seemed to cope with the bitter answer.

"The outworld beasts they caused this no one knows how they got here all we know is that there was a time the monster rampaged through the desert until the tribes and cities of Shurima drove the beast's off in an united struggle"

"outworld beasts? Like the xer'sai?"

Sivir simply nodded her features had become serious once again.

"Many villages were destroyed by them like this one for example its people killed or devoured by the things" flashes of the giant xer'sai passed Abraham enticed by the woman's words.

There was a long silence as the two youths stared at the orange sky unsure of who should make the question they really wanted to ask.

"You want to know about the dream right?" said Sivir's calm voice.

Abraham simply looked at her in the eyes for the first time in the conversation as curiosity and fear mixing in his face.

"Know that it's no mere dream" said the woman.

"I know, I realized that part yesterday…. But then what is it? They spoke of testing and I'm not sure I want to know what that is"

"You are aware of the magic that runs in this world right?" asked Sivir.

"Karim told me things about it yes"

"Well this has something to do with that"

"…That is not a good explanation Sivir"

"Look I wish I could explain it to you but I'll just confuse you even more it better that you find out for yourself"

Abraham sighted, so many questions to these events yet he had already been given the same answer 'you'll find out for yourself'

"If you are not going to tell me anything then why bring up the subject?"

Sivir extended her hand.

"To wish you good luck of course" Abraham grabbed her hand hesitantly but his gripped steadied when he saw the warm smile the young mistress was giving him and felt confidence radiate into his body.

"Oh and to tell you should bathe…" her voice became serious once again and her smile disappeared and she pointed towards the water "you are literally the only man who hasn't"

Abraham rose to his feet and headed towards the oasis as he loosened the belts around the armor with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

Abraham's under armor hung as they finished drying itself on the remains of a window, the metal plates in a corner of the room he was sleeping on, he had chosen the second floor of one of the ruined houses as his place to rest not only because it was on higher ground but because its ceiling had caved in and Abraham could see the hundreds of stars in the night sky that slowly lulled him to sleep.

Abraham was afraid of what sleep would bring him Sivir had spoken like he'd definitely be sent to that weird place again…tested…

"Here goes nothing" he said to himself as he closed his eyes and almost immediately felt his mind shifting in the dark void of the previous dreams.

"Is he ready?" asked the calm feminine voice from before.

"That's what we are going to see" answered the elderly rough voice "just pass me control already and let's see if he is fit for a champion"

"No, I'll be his guide" replied the female, Abraham had already gotten a liking to her she seemed the more rational of the bunch.

"WHY!?" boomed the rough voice.

"Because you already seem to have a negative view of him so you two would not bode well" said a young male voice.

The rough voice never answered and before Abraham could try to say anything a flash of white and blue exploded in his head blinding him of his senses and making a feeling of dizziness wash over him.

Abraham's eyes snapped open when his feet suddenly hit the floor that seemingly materialized out of nowhere. He struggled to retain his balance as the last waves of sickness hit his head and his vision started to focus on the world around him

"Wow" the words naturally left his mouth as he saw the ancient stone constructions that surrounded him colossal stone arch's wrapped in vines and covered in moss extended themselves until they got lost in a massive expanse of trees and mountains beyond. Abraham looked behind him to try to find the place he'd come from but only found a deep stone chasm that seemed to drop into a green valley below and separated him from a huge stone construct, the thing seemed like an armored knight holding a blue crystal hammer.

" **Impressive isn't it?"** at first Abraham thought it had been a thought that slipped through his mind.

" **No, I'm afraid I'm more than just a thought"** This time Abraham was able to recognize the voice that echoed inside his head.

"You! You are that voice from the darkness" Abraham remembered the calm feminine voice that had spoken many times while he was in that strange void, the one that he had recently heard.

" **Oh I am more than just a voice** " answered the woman inside his head " **I will be the one to guide you today** "

Abraham remembered the 'test's the voices and Sivir had spoken of. He had so many questions he wanted to ask the female presence in his mind but he knew it was futile, she'd probably answer like they had in that other time 'you'll see soon enough for yourself' or something of the sorts.

"Very well I'll listen to you tell me what is it that you want me to do so we can get this over with" it was weird to describe but he could feel the presence in his head agreeing despite the fact she didn't say anything. Abraham suddenly felt a strange feeling shock his body but unlike the waves of sickness he'd felt previously this feeling actually made him feel uplifted as if energy was being radiated inside his whole being.

" **I'm lending your body some of the powers of this place, it's not much at the moment but I'm sure you can feel it"** she was right Abraham felt lighter and faster for some reason, it was a very nice feeling as if he could now run nonstop.

"So what's next?" asked the young man out loud.

" **Next you are going to head towards that lane"** and as if guided by her voice Abraham's head turned to look at the end of the stone floor which seemed to end into a path of sorts.

As Abraham stepped down the large stone steps of the pedestal he'd been in he noticed he had been holding his sword with right hand the whole time so he brought his hands to his face to confirm a hunch… yes the mask was also placed on his face, unnoticeable to him as ever.

" **We keep our promises if you prove yourself to us we will answer your questions** " said the voice as it seemed to notice his confusion.

Abraham didn't say anything he seemed to be completely at their mercy at the moment and all he could do was just trust and hope for the best.

He passed besides a huge round hole in the stone floor in which a large blue crystal hovered in the middle of the chasm by and was surrounded by four large golden plates, Abraham was about to ask the voice what the thing was when small flashes of light began to spark out of the object and small blue robbed figures began to materialize out of thin air and organize themselves in three straight lines and head down their separate ways one of them seemingly headed down the same path he was going.

" **Hurry go with them** " Abraham ran besides the little creatures until he was ahead of them seeming as if he was leading the small party of the creatures.

"They seem… funny" Said Abraham as the meter tall figures wobbled behind him, the voice in his head laughed at remark but didn't add anything else.

Abraham and the wave of the six creatures jogged past two strange statues which seemed like slightly scaled down versions of the construct back in the altar ruins holding similar long handled hammers which ended in large blue crystals that flashed brightly as they passed besides them sending columns of light high above the tallest tress in the forest around them.

Abraham arrived to a third of the statues and stood still there was a clearing before them which seemed to branch out to the right towards a shallow looking river but the most what really caught Abraham's attention was the red statue that lay at the other side of the clearing facing him, it was very similar to the ones he had passed except for the part where the figure depicted was a hooded person not an armored one, and the object which it held resembled a scepter more than a hammer also the banners which covered the stone where of a bright red rather than a light blue.

"What does that mean?" asked Abraham.

" **Just what you are thinking** " answered the voice. Abraham gulped as his dreaded thoughts were confirmed not only was she able to read his thoughts but the 'test': the confronted statues of different designs… the clues were subtle but Abraham had understood them when he saw the hooded statue.

"Who am I fighting?" asked Abraham as fear seeped into his voice. He could feel the woman in his mind smile.

" **Clever I see, that's good. You will be fighting a man called Garen he is the leader of an elite unit in Demacia said to be a paragon of the city state itself… you do understand these things right?** " Abraham didn't understand entirely Karim had given him vague details of the city states themselves as the old man had never left Shurima but the words 'leader' and 'elite' were already enough to make him feel a sense of dread.

" **I will not lie to you. Your odds against this man are bleak as you seem to barely know how to hold a sword properly but you managed to wound one of our champions before so we want to see if there is something in you more than luck, now go"**

Abraham had no other choice he hesitantly stepped away from the tall statue and entered the clearing were a party of six hooded figures just like the ones behind him began to approach him but were stopped when the his blue robbed creatures charged at them as they seemingly summoned small battle axes and hammers while others hurled strange spells that seemed to burn the opposing party. It was a little war… kind of cute except for the fact that they were actually hurting each other as the red hooded things jabbed their axes and swords into the chest of the of the blue robbed ones which simply fell to the floor as its robes deflated and then degraded into a light dust that was blown away leaving no trace of the little blue creatures.

" **These are minions** " explain the voice in his head " **they are not sentient so don't worry. They are puppets if you will, they will aid you in fighting your way into the enemy base but for that you will need to help them"**

Abraham understood the message and raised his sword towards the red minion that had just killed one of his, the thing didn't even seem to notice when the tip of the blade pierced its small chest it simply staggered and fell to the ground to dematerialize itself like the others. He did the same with the other remaining red minions which allowed his remaining four minions advance towards the statue on the other side of the clearing but Abraham didn't follow instead he watched as the little creatures walked closer and closer towards the red statue until a bright light flashed from the scepter of the statue and a red blast scorched the robes of one of his blue minions.

"Holy!..." shouted Abraham as three other blasts were shot one after the other from the red crystal at least he now understood the purpose of the statues. There was a moment of silence until Abraham saw a new wave of minions approaching from both ends and start fighting each other like the last, however this new wave had a seventh minion this one seemed to drive a contraption of sorts and had no hood over its head revealing a stone like material roughly shaped like a face.

Abraham was going to repeat the same process of killing the red minions when the voice in his head spoke up again.

" **You have company seems like your opponent is here** " Abraham felt his head being guided towards the wide shore of the shallow river and his blood went cold. Stomping on the water toward him was a behemoth of a man clad in a golden and blue heavy armor that only added to his bulk but what was more threatening was the large two handed sword slumped over his shoulder the damn thing seemed heavy and sharp enough to slice a man in half with ease. There was a sudden breeze that raced through the jungle making the large scarf like cloth around the man's face wave with the wind adding to his already imposing aura, Abraham couldn't see his face clearly but he could sense determination and hatred coming from the man… from his opponent.

The large man then walked silently stopping once he was in between Abraham and the blue tower, he had blocked his only escape route.

The two opponents stared at each other from various meters away until the man finally spoke.

"So you are the new addition" the man's voice boomed with honor and courage.

"So I've been told myself, Garen was it?" said Abraham "Although I'm not entirely sure of what's happen…"

"I'm not here to chit chat at least not with the enemy, I don't know who you are and I'm not very interested. All I know is that you stand against all that I hold dear" Abraham didn't understand the man's words until the warrior grabbed the large blade over his shoulder with both hands and charged at him with a powerful sprint.

"DEMACIA!"

The paragon of Demacia then made an incredibly high jump for a man of his size and swung the large blade downwards aiming right towards the hood of his masked opponent. Garen was fast unbelievably fast for someone so bulky Abraham reacted on instinct and grabbed the handle of his own sword with both hands as he attempted to parry the heavy attack but realized too late how bad of a move that had been when the titanic sword collided with his blade forcing the side of the blade down with brutal force and colliding right into his masked face.

Pain shot through the boy's body as the mask carved into his face staggering the young man as he tried to grasp the mask with one hand and held on to the sword with the other but the Demacian man swung his sword in a 360° angle using his whole body to power the attack forcing Abraham to jump back but the man followed him and repeated the same motion, this time Abraham tried to block by holding the sword with both hands but the sheer force of the impact was too much and the old sword was ripped away from his hands and sent flying towards the river.

"Oh" was all that escaped Abraham's lips as the large blade then buried itself into his chest breaking his rusted armor and piercing his thorax until its edge began to slice thought the dying boy's back shattering bone and piercing lungs in the way forcing blood to spray out of the mortal wound. Abraham looked at the large blade stuck inside his chest in disbelief he tried to say something but all that came out was a gush of blood that began to spill though the sides of his mask, he weakly attempted to push the blade out with his gloved hands but it was an attempt doomed to fail and the young man's body suddenly became limp remaining impaled on the blade.

Garen shook his sword and sent the body of the armored figure flying off the blade lading a couple of meters away from him, the giant man then watched as the body dematerialized into ashes and dark smoke which ascended towards the sky.

*First blood!* announced an ominous voice through the whole jungle.

The Demacian cleaned his blood stained weapon ready to confront his opponent once again.

* * *

White and blue flashed through his vision once again washing away the darkness as Abraham felt his feet hit the stone floor, adrenaline pumped through his body keeping the waves of sickness at bay as he steadied himself and opened his eyes… Alive? Alive?!

The young man ran his hands over his chest looking for the gaping wound he had seen being carved into his flesh just seconds ago, there was flash of light and his sword materialized itself in the air in front of him and hovered as it seemed to wait for him to wield It once again.

" **Not a great start but I've seen worse but I have also seen better** " said the female voice within his head.

"a-am I alive" Asked Abraham with a shaky voice.

" **Yes of course, as long as we you are here death should not be a worry** "

"You could have said so before" muttered Abraham as he grabbed snatched his sword from the air and looked at himself once again in disbelief.

"So what now? Did I fail?"

" **Not yet your test isn't over until one of the bases is destroyed"**

"So I have to fight again?"

" **if you wish so… you could drop out now and fail the test immediately or…."**

"NO!" Abraham placed the sword over his shoulder and ran toward the lane where he had just died "I have a debt to pay miss" The woman was pleased by this.

" **Refer to me as Summoner from now on then"**

Abraham arrived back to the clearing where he had died to the hands of the Demacian warrior and saw the colossal man swinging his blade on the blue minions cutting the whole wave down in only three strikes allowing a large wave of his red minion to attack the masked man's turret. Abraham cut down the little robbed figures as fast as he could, his blackened blade stabbing and slicing at their small frames.

Finally the clearing was empty save for the two combatants who faced each other, Abraham took a deep breath and stepped away from the safety of the tower as he got closer to his killer.

"Who are you Noxian?" asked the large man as they began to circle each other with weapons drawn.

"You are mistaken, I'm not a Noxian"

"Oh yes? Then why are you fighting in their side?!" Abraham raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"i-I am?"

Garen shook his large head and a small smile spread behind the large blue scarf.

"You can continue your lies latter for now prepare to die in the name of Demacia!"

" _Again?!"_ though Abraham as Garen swung the large blade in a fast frontal swipe aiming to cut the young man in a half but Abraham reacted accordingly this time and jumped back allowing the blade to cut the air in front of him harmlessly.

" **Remember fighting him toe to toe is impossible just evade his attacks and look for an opening, it's the only way to beat him before he gets stronger** " Abraham didn't the last part of the message but he still leaped and crouched as the large blade swung past him occasionally coming dangerously close to gracing him, keeping up with the Demacian was a task harder than the young man had thought the large man's swings were relentless and his stamina unwavering while he was starting to feel his breath running short.

" **LOOK OUT!"** shouted the summoner in Abraham's mind but he was too concentrated on the large swinging blade to see the large leather boot of his opponent when it struck him square in the chest.

*OOOOFF* air rushed out of his lungs as the young man fell backwards pushed by the brute force of the kick, had it not been for the armor which managed to take most of the impact Abraham would have had his ribs snapping under the pressure.

"You Noxians gloat that only the strong have rights but look at you, weak, frail and hidden behind a mask, you are all cowards!" spoke Garen as he raised his sword over his defeated foe.

"Some new champion your city state chose" and with that he swung the blade down with all his might cleaving half of the almost two meter sword into the damp jungle earth, but before the mortal blow could land there was flash of yellow light than enveloped the fallen man.

"What the fuck" cursed Garen when he realized his sword had struck nothing, he began to pry the mighty blade free from the ground when he sensed something behind him " _what?!_ " thought the large man as he turned his head around.

Abraham felt dazzled after the light vanished from his vision and the world stopped shifting around him, he had no idea what was happening just a second ago he was about to be cleaved in a half and now he was back on his feet.

" _Did I die again?_ "

" **Far from it now look behind you now!"**

Abraham obeyed the summoner and turned around in one quick motion and was forced to step back in surprise and fear when he saw the Demacian he had been fighting looking at him over his shoulder with a grim look in his eyes.

The demacian stood up as he drew his blade from the ground.

"Good reflexes and magic are not going to save you from justice" said the man as he wiped the mud off the sword with his large leather gloves.

The two men stared at each other as Garen tried to move his wounded arm but desisted after letting out a pained grunt.

"Killing you twice without knowing you would be impolite tell me what is your name kid?" asked the man as he grasped the handle of his sword with his good arm.

Abraham almost chucked at the man's statement.

"Abraham" replied the young man drily as he gripped his sword tighter trying to anticipate his opponent's moves.

"Well Abraham, how about we end this?"

"Good for me at least that way I can find out what's going on here" his bold statement driven more by desperation than by real courage.

And with that Garen pointed his sword at Abraham's hooded face intending to land the lethal blow that would end their fight, the large flashed as it cut through the air at incredible speed despite its burdening size and Abraham was forced to dodge the attack, he jumped back just as the blade stabbed the space he had been in but he quickly realized how much of a mistake this had been when he saw the shadow of the Demacian blade began to descend towards him. Garen had predicted his moves and had immediately charged at him, swinging his sword downward at him.

"DIE NOXIAN FILTH!"

Time seemed to slow down for Abraham as the blade soared through the air and got closer and closer to his face and he knew that even he was masked there was no way the thing would be able to save him from suck an attack.

" **I can't help you anymore I'm afraid"** said the summoner in his head but her words sounded far and almost muffled all Abraham could concentrate on was finding a way to survive…

He raised his left hand trying to stop the blade with it. It was a long shot but it was the only thing he could do at the moment even if would probably cost him the limb, fear doubt and rage flooded through him " _I messed up badly, is did it? Is this going to be how I die? Without any answers of any sort?_ " he felt the adrenaline shoot from his very body strengthening his limbs and preparing his for the impact… no not adrenaline this feeling was something different… this came from his very core.

Abraham felt the strange energy travel up his left arm making him feel as if the limb was about to explode " _I have everything to lose, even if I don't know what that everything is"_ the feeling in his arm reached a peak and for a split second the air around the two warriors went still before exploding as the demacian blade met Abraham's arm.

* * *

Garen felt victorious, he had managed to surprise his foe and now his blade was going to give the death blow to this enemy "for honor for my land and for my family!" inspired by his thoughts the demacian screamed as he re doubled the force of his strike.

*CLANK* *CRASH*

Garen's arms shook as the brute force of his strike travel back at him, the surprised warrior tried to hold on to his blade but the weapon flew from his grip as his attack violently bounced off from a dark surface.

"How?" whispered the man as he stared in disbelief at the shield like object that held the young man, Garen was no stranger to magic but this had been to sudden and unexpected… and just when he was about to finish the fight, the large man rubbed his shaken wrists furiously " _I will not be robbed if my victory_ "

Abraham looked at the dark green object that had materialized on his hand, the thing seemed to be protruding from the back hand of his gauntlet and seemed to be merged with the armor itself but the boy was suddenly drawn back into reality when he heard the screams of anger coming from his opponent, Garen was charging him at him with his bare fists, anger and bloodlust driving his actions.

* * *

The masked young man braced himself for the impact of the demacian's gauntlets which quickly struck the surface of his shield, Abraham expected the overwhelming strength of the man to push him to the ground or to swat the shield away but he barely felt the strikes connect with the surface of the shield as if the Garen's strength had dissipated… or his had increased.

" _Enough_ " Abraham bashed the strange shield against the disarmed warrior, the strike hit the large man square in the chest and forced the Demacian to stagger half because of the impact and half surprised by the new strength from his opponent and before he could recover a sharp pain on his side forced him to look down at himself seeing as the black sword of his opponent slid into his upper ribs and pierced his insides forcing the man to scream in pain, the demacian tried to push the bade away with his hand but that only prompted Abraham to sink the thing to its hilt in the large man's body before jerking the thing out and allowing the body of the large warrior to fall to his knees.

"De…macia…" managed to mutter the champion before he fell face into the earth defeated.

" **Unexpected** " said the female summoner as Abraham looked at the triangled like shield that had materialized in his left hand, the thing seemed to have grown right from his gauntlet which seemed to now be trapped inside the dark green crystal like material itself, he move the large object around in the air noticing how impossibly light it felt despite the fact that it was tall enough to reach him right below the heart and seemed to be at least fifteen centimeters thick.

"I-I did it?!" said Abraham as he fell to his knees, the adrenaline of the fight leaving his body.

" **Not yet, you have proven something but the fight is far from over** " said the calm voice of the woman.

The lack of emotion on her words completely destroyed Abraham's feeling of accomplishment.

" **There are other fights raging in the other lanes, if you wish to win you'll have to group up with them"**

Abraham stood up and listened at the large jungle listening shouts and the clashing of metal marking the battles raging far beyond where he was.

"Like a team?"

" **Exactly** "

"Then tell me what to do summoner"

" **Garen will not be dead forever just like you and when he comes back I think he will be beyond our fighting capacity and I don't think he's going to fall twice to you"**

"So it's best for me to leave the lane? Wouldn't that be like giving him free access to our territory?"

" **No, because we are going to force him out too by helping the others** "

Abraham kind of understood most of the woman's plan even though he still had no idea why the hell he'd been dragged to this for.

" **Now bring the enemy tower down and head down the river ill explain a little on the way** "

The red minions where swiftly dealt with allowing Abraham to lead a sizeable wave of his minions towards the red statue which began to blast them one by one as they got into range but as it did a large stone panel opened on its base revealing a red crystal spire in its interior.

" **That is the magical support of the tower it feeds it the energy it need to keep shooting and to keep itself together, destroy it and the tower falls"**

His sword struck and chipped away at the weak spot on the stone construct while the strange shield on his left arm occasionally smashed into the red crystal until the it finally gave away and the large red spire cracked and collapsed inside the tower just as the blue minion died, the color of the tower seemed to wash away as it became powerless an then began to fall apart.

*Red team's turret has been destroyed* Echoed the same voice that had announced Abraham's death this time marking the fall of the first tower in the match as the boy jogged down the shallow river sword and shield readied.

" _Maybe just maybe i can do this_ "

 **Well thats all for now folks, ill try to keep writing these a continously as possible (without losing quality of course) A great part of the story is already laid out just have to skimm it and correct it. See you next time!**

 **Mmh and if you havent noticed yet, yes the league of legends will exist along with summoners riftwell, well 'exist' since riot decided Runaterra wouldn't have summoners and the institute i decided it would be nice if everything existed in a sort of second plain controlled by the summoners themselves and not an open arena known to everyone in valoran like the original concept was.**

 **Also like always any criticism feed back or help is appriciated.**


End file.
